


Reward

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: cp：光之战士x芝诺斯避雷：颜面骑乘  骑乘  rimming无种族描写 男性光战写作时间4.0末期和5.0有冲突请忽视
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	Reward

光之战士神情恍惚地捏着身下质地柔软的床单。  
几分钟前，他和芝诺斯联手击败了无影。芝诺斯夺回了自己的身体，而他也完成了自己的任务。  
而后芝诺斯说要给他“酬劳”，这就是为什么他现在没有回去向莉瑟报告，而是坐在加雷马帝国皇子的寝宫床上，看着皇子在他眼前解松睡衣腰带。  
——实际上光之战士并不在乎什么“酬劳”，他也并不是为了所谓的“酬劳”才提出和芝诺斯合作的。  
他在永恒焦土看到芝诺斯时，大脑瞬间变得一片空白，五味杂陈的感情哽在喉中。他隔着焦土白色的沙尘望向芝诺斯钢刀上反光，呆愣了许久。  
待他回过神，嘴唇已经不由自主地动了起来：  
“无影是我们共同的敌人，凭借这一点，我们可以合作。”  
光之战士至今都没弄明白自己为什么会那么说，也不知道为什么只是看着那个阿拉米格兵抽刀出鞘，就认出了那具肉体中灵魂的真实身份。  
当然，更不知道为什么芝诺斯会那么爽快地接受自己的提议。  
一定是因为习惯了帮助处于困境中的人，所以在看到帝国皇子因飞行器坠毁而身陷囹圄时起了恻隐之心。一定是因为芝诺斯持刀的动作过于特殊，所以才会一眼看破真相。  
但光冥冥之中意识到，也许事实并非如此。  
也许只是他现在还不肯正视某些事实。  
“你在分心。”  
芝诺斯听起来有几分不悦的声音将他的思绪拉回现实。  
啊，是啊，他现在正在接受皇子的嘉奖。  
光之战士发誓他从没想过会是这种形式的奖励。对此他内心仍有几分抗拒——和曾经的敌人上床这件事，听上去实在不怎么光彩。但也仅仅是良心受谴而已，当芝诺斯敞开睡衣衣襟，袒露出自己漂亮的腰腹线条时，光的身体诚实地做出了反应。  
他的阴茎竟然为自己曾经的敌人勃起了。  
芝诺斯只脱掉了外衣，那些用来保护伤口的绷带还缠绕在他的身上，此刻徒增了几分情趣意味。  
这算得上是光之战士人生中最荒谬的一天了。芝诺斯的胴体性感得要命，光硬得一塌糊涂——他在利姆萨罗敏萨的小酒馆里看猫娘跳脱衣舞时，都不会像现在这么兴奋。  
“来吧，我的朋友，这是你应得的。”  
真是火上浇油。  
在光之战士还在与理智搏斗时，芝诺斯已经凑了过来，不给光推拒的机会，用堪称粗暴的方式卸去了光的盔甲。  
现在他们算是坦诚相见了。  
光之战士吞了口口水，事到如今已经无路可退，更何况——虽然不愿意承认，但他知道，自己也许期待这一天很久了。  
他隔着绷带抚上皇子的左胸，让那颗小小的凸起贴着掌心滑动。他的指尖还在颤抖，不知是因为紧张还是兴奋。芝诺斯的乳肉比他臆想中的要软，经过一番乱揉之后，缠绕于胸前的绷带散乱开，饱满的胸脯与红涨的乳尖从绷带缝隙间露了出来，芝诺斯天生肤色偏白，原本颜色较浅的乳珠此刻因充血而变成了得鲜艳诱人，引得光之战士几乎是出于本能地咬了上去。男性胸脯没有泌乳的能力，但光却像是要从乳孔中吮出奶水一般连吸带咬。刚经历过酣战的芝诺斯精神疲惫不堪，五感却依旧敏锐。来自胸前的湿热触觉如同坠入平静湖面的水珠，在他混沌的脑海中掀起涟漪。  
芝诺斯肩膀轻颤着，自喉间发出了一声带着慵懒气息的鼻音，先前在绷带摩擦下变得格外脆弱的乳头在对方舌尖与味蕾的抚慰之下产生了灼烧般的刺痛，随之而来的快感自神经末梢绽开，化作腰后的一阵麻痒，芝诺斯食髓知味地迎合着光之战士的动作，他向前顶送着胸脯，试图以这种方式索取更多。  
冲破了那道名为道德观的界限后，就再也停不下来了。光之战士被芝诺斯过于主动的回应撩拨得头脑发热，先前的顾及被饱胀的情欲挤出了脑海。他狠狠地吮了一口那颗涨大了一圈的乳肉，继而用犬齿将其啮住轻轻拉扯，皇子的呻吟明显提升了音调，这证明他正享受着光的服侍。  
芝诺斯的皮肤比光想象中的光滑，光之战士以为这样热衷于战斗的人本应该有一身伤痕，实则不然，除了脖颈上那道新伤之外，芝诺斯身上再无其他痕迹。是人造超越之力的原因吗？光之战士没有闲心对这个问题多加思考，他专注于吮吸口中的肉粒，并用指缝夹着另一颗揉弄，芝诺斯浅色的乳晕也因此泛出血色，光之战士忍不住轻阖齿关，在那片红色周围印下了一圈咬痕。  
皇子短促地痛呼了一声，接着低低地笑了起来，他的声线因疲劳而有几分沙哑。  
“真是像野兽一样的行为啊，我的朋友。”  
光之战士对他的戏谑不以为然，他放开了芝诺斯的胸脯，沿着芝诺斯的肌肉线条向下进发，吻过芝诺斯的腰线与肚脐，在结实的肌肉上留下点点唾液痕迹，一切都进展得十分顺利，但就在光将目标转向对方小腹时，忽然感受到了来自肩膀上的推力，他下意识想要反抗，却为时已晚。  
他被芝诺斯被掀倒在了床上。  
男人顺势跨坐在光的胯部，他舔了舔上唇，红色的舌尖蹭过充血的唇肉，如同准备进食的兽类。性欲将他浓密的下睫毛边染上了小片浅红，他蓝色的、一直如野兽般锐利的眼底也在此刻浮现出了一丝动摇，这一切都性感的要命，光之战士想要亲吻他的欲念瞬间充满了脑海——只是现在他做不到，强壮的帝国人用体重困住了他，双臂还压着他的肩部，让他一时动弹不得。  
这也算是情理之中的事，对于一贯身居上位的帝国皇子而言，如雌兽般匍匐于他人身下似乎有损他的尊严，大概骑乘位对于他而言更容易接受，光之战士这样想着，没再做多余的挣扎。  
芝诺斯居高临下地发布了指令。  
“用嘴。”  
像是想到了什么一般，他补充道，“……尽力来取悦我吧。”  
光本以为皇子是想要得到一次口活，但事实却并非如此。在他的注视下，骑在他身上的男人改变了姿势——芝诺斯就这样直接跨坐到了他的脸上。  
皇子紧实饱满的臀肉紧贴着光的脸颊，微妙的、将要被窒息般的错觉让光一时有些不知所措，他对这种玩法只是略有耳闻，自己从未亲身实践过，而且他也从未想到，自己与芝诺斯的第一次就能玩得如此……激进。光之战士回忆着自己看过的那些成人刊物，凭借着仅有的一点经验和男性本能回应着。无影不需要进行新陈代谢，这具身体干净得如同新生，光因此打消了些许顾虑，几番踌躇之后，他将头埋入了芝诺斯的股缝之间——他的鼻尖抵着男人的会阴滑动，气息随之洒在下方浅色的穴口周围。芝诺斯的廉耻观向来淡薄，他贪图快意的劣根性在床上也暴露无遗，光的气息拂过他的敏感区域，痒意在皮肤表层扩散开来，堆积起更为强烈的不满，他食髓知味地主动向下压着胯部，将渴望得到满足的后穴送向气息的源头。  
光之战士顺应他的意愿，试探着用舌尖向内部顶蹭——但是现在皇子的身体还紧张得过分，光只能用唇舌亲吻着肉皱，湿答答的唾液将股缝间弄得一片泥泞，随着唇肉的滑动不时发出些细小的水声。多余的唾液顺着光的唇角流下，被蹭得涨红的穴口周围湿漉漉得狼藉不堪。润滑做的已经足够，光换上自己的手指——他并拢食指与中指，借着黏滑的体液破开软肉向更深处探去。  
肠道的温度比光之战士的体表温度高得多，光带着粗茧的指腹碾过肠壁，芝诺斯发出了意味不明的低吟，听不出是出于不适还是愉悦，但对于现在的光之战士而言，这种吟叫无异于鼓励，从芝诺斯过于紧张的表现来看，没准这是他第一次用屁股享受性爱，这在无形中加大了光的兴奋感。  
男性的肉穴不会分泌阴液润滑，所以即使有了唾液的辅助，进入的过程也格外艰辛。逆着强大的阻力，好不容易才塞进去两个指节，光在紧绷的穴肉间弯曲关节，一边转动着手指四处揉压，一边一寸寸地向内刺戳，他的舌尖也跟着贴上去，舔舐着手指与后穴的交合处。  
刚开始，光的手指被芝诺斯绞得紧紧的，扩张的过程寸步难行，随着光不断地按压肉壁四处戳弄，紧绷的肌肉慢慢软了下来，手指的动作不再那么艰难了，光之战士试着浅浅地抽送起来，手指全部插入其中再缓缓拔出一小段，残存的唾液随着动作被带出体外，随着抽插搅出噗噗的水声。渐渐适应了入侵物，尝到了甜头的芝诺斯也晃着腰跨回应光之战士的动作，但手指与肉壁摩擦得越是火热，更深处的渴望就越发难耐，躁动着的那一点始终在手指的可触碰范围之外，明明只差一丁点距离，却偏偏无法得到满足。芝诺斯咬着下唇，一边晃着腰寻找将光的手指吞得更深的方法，一边用掌包裹住自己的阴茎，毫无章法地撸弄着。  
这种令人发疯的不满让芝诺斯发出了小声的呜咽，但是手指已经被他吞到了根部无法继续深入。他渴望更粗更长的东西插进来，塞满他的肉穴，狠狠碾过前列腺，让他从难耐的瘙痒折磨中解脱。  
光的手指抽离时，芝诺斯发出了不满的泣音，取代手指的是光之战士湿濡的舌，被指腹操软了的穴肉轻而易举地接纳了舌尖，内壁黏膜在温柔的刺激之下战栗着，快感再次上涌，引得芝诺斯一阵腰软。柔软的舌面与味蕾带来的是甜蜜的折磨，虽然不比手指插得深，却在温度与湿度上更胜一筹，只是浅浅地舔弄就能让芝诺斯爽得膝盖打颤，急色地晃起腰来。  
“哼……想不到你还很擅长这个，蛮族英雄的生活比我想的……要丰富……啊。”  
由于两人姿势的原因，光之战士没法堵住芝诺斯那张喋喋不休的嘴，所以他用自己的舌尖堵上了下面这一张。他将舌尖向内刺戳，舔着内里的嫩肉，刮过肠道黏膜，模仿着性交的动作抽出复深入，芝诺斯不加掩饰的呻吟越发急促，光之战士也被他这恬不知耻的声音搅得神志不清，迷迷糊糊地想着，自己是不是用舌头就能把芝诺斯舔到射。  
事实上芝诺斯的确已经身处高潮的临界点，下身传来的快感冲刷过他的神经，在身前的性器低端汇聚，他的阴茎涨得要命，随着光之战士的舔吮，有小股精液不断自前端溢出。他想要自己用手达到顶峰，但任凭他怎样自我抚慰，那种强烈的不满感仍旧存在，甚至随着他自己动作的越发粗暴和光舌尖进出频率的增快，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“好了，已经够了，……快点操进来。”  
芝诺斯眼眶都被欲求逼得涨红，语气中却依旧满是命令意味。  
“……可是这样还是太勉强了。”  
下面的小口还没被开拓到能够接纳男性性器的程度，这样直接硬塞进去，恐怕双方都不会好受。  
“少啰嗦。”  
“……。”  
拗不过芝诺斯，光之战士只好妥协。  
“……我的背包里有个银灰色的圆铁盒。”  
光之战士进门时顺手也把背包放在了床头。他为此感到庆幸——如果他的背包放得太远，恐怕芝诺斯会以“太麻烦”为由推拒。  
芝诺斯从那个杂乱的背包里摸了半天才找到光之战士描述的盒子，他旋开盒盖，馥郁的巧克力香气顷刻溢了出来。  
他向光挑了挑眉毛。  
“没想到你是有备而来的，与我上床也在你的预料之中吗？”  
皇子用手指挖了一大块油膏，在光之战士的注视下将手探向身后，用手指撑开穴口，直接把膏体全部推入了肠道。  
“是可可油……我的厨师朋友送给我用来……唔！”  
光之战士刚想要继续解释，芝诺斯沾满了油脂的手就贴上了他的阴茎。  
体表温度融开了粘稠的油脂，芝诺斯将指尖残余的油膏抹在了光的阴茎上，他的手指顺着爆起的血管走向抚弄，拇指蹭过顶端的孔洞揩去前液，也将油膏涂抹上龟头。草草做好了准备工作，他扶着光之战士的肉刃，将伞状的前段抵在自己肉穴处磨蹭了几下，深吸了一口气，缓缓沉下腰腹，用屁股一点点地将那根硬物吞入穴口。  
性器向内部开拓的过程痛得芝诺斯直吸凉气，可他的嘴却没有因此闲着，他喜欢用言语来表达自己的兴奋，也喜欢用言语来掩饰自己的难堪。撕裂般的苦楚让他太阳穴隐隐涨痛，他的谈吐也因此变得断断续续。  
“让我……看看吧……你能做到什么程度。”  
（見せてみろ、貴様の力を……！）  
被焦灼所支配的光之战士只觉得这句话似曾相识，他费了些时间整理思绪，才想到从哪里听过类似的发言。  
是在阿拉米格的皇宫里！彼时他还是芝诺斯欣赏的猎物，他那是还不知道两个人的关系能发展到这一步，当芝诺斯擎着长刀跨过台阶走到他面前时，那张带着享受表情的面庞几乎瞬间点燃了光之战士的斗志。  
男人的战争欲总与性欲相连，尤其是在对方作乐般的语言戏弄之下。酣战结束后，光之战士的性器是半勃的。他当时还为自己这种荒诞反应懊恼了好久，此时看来，也许从那时起，又或者在那之前，他就已经对这个男人产生了敌手之外的感情，他想要的不仅仅是打败他这么简单。  
芝诺斯察觉到了光的分神，为了表达不满，他索性压下身体，紧蹙着眉心将光的肉茎一口气吞到了根部。  
手指与舌叶的扩张明显是不够的，被强行撑开的肉皱紧绷着想要将异物排出体外，肠道也本能地收缩着吸覆上滚烫的茎身。性器被咬的太紧也不好受，除去让人颤栗的快感之外还有难以忽视的钝痛夹杂其中，光之战士被芝诺斯这不顾后患的举动逼得倒吸了一口凉气，过了半晌才缓过神来，但芝诺斯的屁股依旧夹得紧得过分，于是光试着用手揉捏皇子的臀瓣帮他放松，效果却差强人意，或者说，芝诺斯反而被这一举动搞得更加僵硬了。  
然而即使是痛得额角渗汗，芝诺斯却依旧摆出了一副颇具余裕的表情，唇角甚至还带着笑意，也许是他的好胜之心在作祟。但光之战士能察觉到他眼底的恍惚，于是光索性将一切顾虑抛诸脑后，选择性忽视了下身的不适，伸出双手掐着芝诺斯的腰部，一边将他重心向下压制，一边恶意地向上顶胯，捣向男人肉穴的更深处。  
这场原本被冠名以“犒赏”的性爱，最终又变得如同角逐一般充满了竞争感。他与芝诺斯互不礼让，选择用痛楚回敬对方。  
这次深入直抵芝诺斯的敏感点，他猝不及防地、战栗着发出了一声短促的喘息，脖颈向后仰去，带着新愈伤痕的脖颈展露在光之战士的眼前，新生皮肤泛出与周围不同的粉白色，呈现出在芝诺斯身上鲜少能看到的脆弱感。  
芝诺斯从未体验过这样的快意。肉棒顶着腺体，陌生的满足感流过神经末梢，即使是肉穴被撑得几近撕裂，那份快感依旧清晰。虽然没有和男人做过，也对性爱不甚感兴趣，但芝诺斯知道，刚才被光之战士触碰到的那一片软肉，是能让他获得至高欢愉的男性弱点。  
“就是这里……！”  
“呼……你就这么着急吗？”  
光之战士咬着牙，压着芝诺斯的腰强行抽送着，皇子的喘息被撞得支离破碎，化为断断续续的泣音。刚开始，这样的强行抽插的确痛苦万分，如同一柄烧红的匕首嵌入身体，芝诺斯痛得腰腹紧绷连冒冷汗。他在战斗时能忍受得了深入骨肉的伤痛，却无法驾驭这暧昧的折磨。  
“话说在前面……这可都是你自讨苦吃。”  
滚烫的肉棒拓开生涩的肠肉，反复碾过那一点凸起时，星点欢愉最终汇聚成了洪流，碰撞成浪潮冲刷过芝诺斯神经。后穴撑得满满的，每一寸黏膜都被男人摩擦着，那柄肉刃是世界上最锋利的武器，将他的理智之弦瞬间斩断，在短短几分钟之内就让芝诺斯败下阵来，他在快感的烧灼下喘息，又因不可忽略的痛而紧蹙眉心。  
“就是这样……哈……还要……更多！”  
（いいぞ、もっとだ！）  
又来了。芝诺斯又在重复战场上所说过的那些话，他一定是故意的。  
光之战士恶狠狠地用力捣弄了一下，充满了报复意味，他如愿获得了芝诺斯惊诧的痛呼。  
借着这一瞬的恍惚，光之战士用力将芝诺斯向后掀倒，双方的位置调换，换回芝诺斯被光压在身下。  
光很不满——不满于事到如今，芝诺斯仍是一副游刃有余的样子，甚至还能与自己开玩笑。光之战士想看到的是眼前男人脆弱的一面，正是因为芝诺斯总以一种强者的姿态出现，所以他的弱势才会如此诱人，这也算是人的恶劣本性——想要看到长期站在云端的人坠入深渊时会露出怎样的表情。  
他捏着皇子的肩膀迫使他翻身俯趴在床上，而后用两根拇指掰开了有些泛红的臀肉，这个姿势让光能更为直接看到芝诺斯股缝间被摩擦得充血的穴口，饱受蹂躏的软肉开合着，泛出淡淡的油膏光泽，光之战士头脑一热，掐着芝诺斯的腰又一口气操了进去。后入的体位似乎能插得更深，而先前塞进去的油膏也因此逆流向肠道更深处，液体划过肉壁的触觉略有些诡异，芝诺斯的肠道收缩着，本能地向外推拒着那些油膏，想要将异物排出体外。  
但光没有给他这个机会，他用自己滚烫的肉棒塞住了那张小口，体液和油膏被挤压着涌向内部。  
“别嘴硬了……芝诺斯，你其实……很紧张吧。”  
“哈……废话还真是多……啊啊……！”  
光之战士抿了抿唇没再回话。在床上拌嘴着实是一件破坏气氛的事。他故意在碾过前列腺时放满了速度，延长着刺激，芝诺斯颤抖着绷直了腰，他好看的腰线在光的眼前弓起又骤然塌了下去，被操软了的内壁黏膜收缩着，一下下吸着光的肉刃。  
强烈而绵长的快感翻卷，如同电流般贯通芝诺斯的身体，皇子终于卸下了他高贵的伪装，平日被打理得柔顺的浅金色的发丝随着光不断深入的频率在枕头上蹭得散乱，甚至有几丝碎发粘在他的唇角没入唇缝间，但芝诺斯现在无暇顾及这些。他大口大口地喘息着，空气充入他的肺部，但终究冲不散肉欲带来的燥热。  
他再一次败给了光之战士。他在这场狂乱的性爱中摇摇欲坠，精神疲惫所导致的体力不支让他眼前泛起点点光斑，融化的可可油从穴口漫溢出来，汇成小股，流过股缝落在床单上。  
硬粗的肉棒在他穴肉间进出，撞进他的肚子，直抵他的弱点，卷着可可油发出噗噗的水声。他的阴茎顶端蹭着身下的床单，柔软细腻的布料此刻也显得粗糙无比，布纹磨擦着顶端的孔洞，蹭去溢出的小股浊液。对第一次以这种方式体验性快感的芝诺斯而言，这太超过了，不断膨胀的快感超出了他的预想范围，欲求逐渐掌握了支配身体的权利，他听到自己发出了甜腻的浪叫。  
“哈啊……被塞满了……！”  
初次被开发的后穴又烫又紧，爽得光之战士头皮发麻，他忍不住抚上芝诺斯的臀线，分开两瓣臀肉让交合处的景象呈现于面前——芝诺斯的穴口被粗大的性器撑到了极限，一圈软肉紧紧箍着肉棒，因摩擦而略有些肿胀，泛出浅浅的血红色。  
光之战士用指腹抚摸着那片软肉，挺动着腰向深处捣去。越来越多的可可油被挤了出来，混合着体液在穴口处搅打出了白色泡沫。  
芝诺斯回头望向光之战士，那双好看的蓝眼睛被泪水打湿，浓密的下睫上还沾着些许莹亮的水珠，腺体被顶得又酸又胀，让人上瘾的快感不断扩散，酥软的痒意沁入了骨髓。  
“啊……真是……让人满意……！”  
光不断撞击着那片区域，将更多的淫叫逼出芝诺斯的唇缝。每一次深顶都会激起芝诺斯的一阵颤抖，他的肠道也会因此骤然收紧，狠狠地吸着光之战士的肉棒。紧咬着他阴茎的括约肌刺激着光的感官，淫乱的呻吟刺激着光的神志，肉体与精神上的双重快感，混杂在一起更让人血脉贲张。他想张口说些调情的话，却发现自己爽得牙根都发麻，根本没法好好组织语言。他躬下身去咬住了芝诺斯后颈处的皮肤，手掌压在皇子的小腹处，迫使身下人抬高胯部承受他的入侵，他迷迷糊糊地想着这片皮肤是否有可能隆起来——自从知道了龙族无论雌雄都能孕育后代这一事实之后，他就一直对芝诺斯有这样的臆想。光无暇思考男性加雷安人怀孕的科学性，现在他只想用精液把芝诺斯的肚子灌满。  
他空出一只手去揉捏芝诺斯的胸脯，两颗乳豆似乎比刚才涨得更大了更硬了。他手上还粘着些体液与可可油的混合物，整个胸脯都被他摸得滑溜溜的。两处敏感点都被光掌控着的芝诺斯发出了软黏的鼻音，光能从那上扬的尾音中听出满满的愉悦意味。  
芝诺斯仅凭后面就射了出来，射出的精液将他的大腿淋得湿漉漉的，空气中淫糜的气息又浓了几分。凭借前列腺高潮对芝诺斯而言还是第一次体验，那一瞬间仿佛整个身体都被抛向云端，酸软的脱力感侵入了他的每一寸关节，但身后的光之战士毫无停止迹象，深入穴内的肉刃如同烧红的铁，烫着他的黏膜，像是要将他自下而上顶穿似的越插越深。本该处于射精后的不应期的芝诺斯瞬间又被腺体绽开的快感拉入了深渊，充盈的情欲虽然得到了缓解却也依旧火热，他的欲求像是无法被填满的鸿沟。  
光之战士暗骂了一句，身下人紧致的肠道刚刚放松片刻，又热切地咬住了他的阴茎，显然还没被喂饱。  
“芝诺斯……芝诺斯。”  
光低声呢喃着这个名字——这个让他恨之入骨，却也深深着迷的灵魂在他身下颤抖着，展露出了从不示人的易碎感。  
“啊啊……快点射进来！”  
“你这该死的……！！”  
被情欲模糊得一片湿润的声线加上淫荡的措辞，即使是用了命令的句式，也如同调情的话语般有诱惑力。  
性爱真是人类永恒的弱点，无论多强大的意志都会在快感面前屈服——哪怕是芝诺斯，哪怕是光之战士。  
光的理智在肠肉的热情中融化成了一滩，他喘息粗重，脸颊上的汗水被蒸干，周身尽是荷尔蒙燃烧的气息。都怪芝诺斯的身体与他该死得契合，嫩肉咬得他不愿离开这个湿热的肉穴，他反复碾磨穴心，肠肉便吸得越来越紧，芝诺斯毫不抑制的呻吟更助长了他的兴奋，助长了他脑海里的荒谬想法。  
他恶狠狠地撞到最深处，由于长途跋涉禁欲了太久，精液浓稠滚烫，热液烫过前列腺，激起芝诺斯一阵颤抖，皇子好看的脖颈向后仰着，大张着唇瓣，却没有发出任何声音，那一瞬间如同感官被抛入高空，神经末梢反馈出如同失重般的错乱体感。  
短暂的空白过后，先前被情热盖过的疲倦席卷而上，光之战士只觉得一阵目眩，他疲惫得连手指都不想动，草草抽出肉棒后便随意仰躺在一边。芝诺斯被过度使用的穴口一时无法闭合，大量无法被包住的精液溢了出来，顺着股缝蜿蜒至腿根。光没有戴套，又没忍住直接射在了芝诺斯的屁股里面，清理工作会非常棘手，但芝诺斯显然并不在意这些，他只用了片刻调整呼吸便翻过身来，倚靠在床头以手掌轻压小腹，像是想要把多余的精液挤出体外。  
几缕金发散落到了光之战士的手边，他动了动指尖触碰上那抹如同流金般的黄色，他看到芝诺斯唇角的笑意，看到对方胸脯上自己留下来的艳红色齿痕，和小腹肌肉上，那些不明来源的浊白色液体。  
空气中性爱留下的余温尚未散去，光之战士只觉得越来越困倦。关于报告，关于无影，关于帝国，关于他对芝诺斯的看法……这些复杂的事，等明天醒来再说吧。

  



End file.
